onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
The Heart Is a Lonely Hunter
"The Heart Is a Lonely Hunter" is the seventh episode of Season One of ABC's Once Upon a Time. It was written by Edward Kitsis & Adam Horowitz and directed by David M. Barrett. It is the seventh episode of the series overall, and premiered on December 11, 2011. Synopsis One of the town's residents begins to remember their fairytale past, and Storybrooke mourns the loss of one of their own. Meanwhile, in the fairytale world that was, the Evil Queen attempts to find a heartless assassin to murder Snow White. Recap Cast Starring *Ginnifer Goodwin as Snow White/Mary Margaret Blanchard *Jennifer Morrison as Emma Swan *Lana Parrilla as Evil Queen/Regina Mills *Josh Dallas (Credit only) *Jared S. Gilmore as Henry Mills *Raphael Sbarge (Credit only) *Jamie Dornan as the Huntsman/Sheriff Graham *Robert Carlyle as Mr. Gold Guest Starring *Giancarlo Esposito as Magic Mirror/Sidney Glass *Meghan Ory as Ruby Co-Starring *Scott Heindl as Bartholomew *Tristan Jensen as Horatio *Kam Kozak as Black Guard *Howard Siegel as Tavern Owner Quotes Emma: What the hell?! You could have hit me!' Graham':' '''I never miss. Have you been avoiding me? Since last night when you saw me...' Emma': Leaving the Mayor? And, yes, that is a euphemism. I'm not avoiding you, Graham. I just have no interest in having this conversation. It's your life. I really don't care. 'Magic Mirror:' She has no idea, does she? 'Evil Queen:' That I'm responsible for his passing? She sought comfort with me. Sickening. 'Graham:' I just has the most intense dream, I was in the woods hunting and I killed a deer. There was a wolf. 'Regina:' A wolf? '''Graham:' And its eyes. One was blood red, the other was black as night. The funny thing is, I think I've seen the wolf before. Evil Queen: I always felt there were two kinds of people: wolves and sheep. Those who kill and those who get killed. And you, Huntsman... you are most certainly a wolf. Regina: You may think you're doing nothing, but you're putting thoughts in his head, thoughts that are not in his best interest. You are leading him on a path to self-destruction. Stay away. Huntsman: '''She put others before herself and yet you hate her. What did she do to you? Evil Queen': I shared a secret with her, and she couldn't keep it. And that betrayal cost me dearly. '''Graham:' I'd rather have nothing than settle for less. Nothing is better than what we have. I need to feel something, Regina, and the only way to do that is to give myself a chance. Trivia Production Notes= Production Notes *The opening title card features the wolf. *This is the first episode in which Josh Dallas does not appear. *On Mary Margaret's loft counter,File:107TheresThatWall.png there is an Anthropologie Grapefruit Sugar Bowlhttp://www.anthropologie.eu/anthro/pdp/detail.jsp?&id=7543402420028&color=yel#/ and Vintage Enesco Tea for Two Owl Teapot.https://www.etsy.com/listing/124637478/teapot-enesco-with-two-cups-tea-for-two *Mr. Gold wears a red tieFile:107ForgetToShave.png that is the same tie that Henry chooses to go with the suit he'll be wearing as Mr. Gold's apprentice in "The Snow Queen". **Gold wears the same tie at the sheriff's station in "Desperate Souls".File:108AfterAll.png *An excerpt from the fairy tale of "The Golden Bird" can be seen when Henry flips through the storybook.File:107TheGoldenBirdStorybook.png **The accompanying illustration is "The Meeting of Oberon and Titiania", a 1905 artwork by the famous English book illustrator Arthur Rackham, depicting a scene from William Shakespeare's A Midsummer Night's Dream. **Another illustration of Rackham is also in the book, and is from the Brothers Grimm fairy tale "The Gnome".File:107TheGnome.png This artwork is known as "He Played Until The Room Was Entirely Filled With Gnomes", and was published during the late nineteenth century. *The insignia on the Heart Vault shows interlocking deer antlers,File:107Symbol.png a reference to the stag heart which the Evil Queen received from the Huntsman. *One of the gravestones in the Storybrooke Graveyard says: In Loving Memory of Norman Crane January 12, 1937 – July 17, 1999 Born in Brooklyn, New YorkFile:107Gravestone.png *Another gravestone says "Olson", "Anthony"File:107HeartVault.png *The grave of Regina's father is seen in Storybrooke for the first time. *This episode confirms Regina has memories from her past. *A scene involving Rumplestiltskin was cut.File:107BTS27.jpg |-|Episode Connections= Episode Chronology *The Enchanted Forest events happen after the events of "Fruit of the Poisonous Tree " and before those of "Red-Handed". *The Storybrooke events of this episode occur after "The Shepherd" and two weeks before "Desperate Souls". Episode Connections *The events surrounding the death of King Leopold are explored in "Fruit of the Poisonous Tree". *The Huntsman's fate following the ripping out of his heart is shown in "A Land Without Magic". *The Huntsman's failed attempt at killing Snow White is mentioned again in "The Evil Queen". *Sheriff Graham's life during the first week after the casting of the curse is explored in "Welcome to Storybrooke". *What Mr. Gold was burying in the woods is revealed in "The Return". |-|Cultural References= Biblical *Graham asks Mary Margaret if she believes in other lives. She replies, "Like heaven?". Disney *The Evil Queen sends the Huntsman to kill Snow White and bring back her ripped out heart as proof, but he is unable to do so. ** ''Lost'' *There is a close-up of Graham's eye as he awakens.File:107EyeCloseUp.png This is a recurring theme from Lost. ** Fairytales and Folklore *This episode is a rendition of the Snow White fairytale, focusing on the Evil Queen's attempted assassination of Snow White by giving a Huntsman the job of killing her. **This episode also features the Magic Mirror from the same fairytale. |-|Goofs= Goofs *After Regina's scuffle with Emma, there is blood on the lower left corner of her lip. For the rest of the episode, the wound keeps changing appearance and position.File:107ReginaLooksAtGraham.pngFile:107ReginaCrypt.pngFile:107BeatingHeart.png |-|Other Notes= Reawakened: A Once Upon a Time Tale *Emma shatters the vase containing Mary Margaret's flowers from Dr. Whale by hurling it across the room.Beane, Odette. Reawakened: A Once Upon a Time Tale - Page 115. New York: Hyperion, 2013. Print. *Snow White states she "watched (her father) fall in love with Regina".Beane, Odette. Reawakened: A Once Upon a Time Tale - Page 119-120. New York: Hyperion, 2013. Print. *As Graham is dying, he says to Emma that he loves her.Beane, Odette. Reawakened: A Once Upon a Time Tale - Page 132. New York: Hyperion, 2013. Print. *After his death, Graham's body is put on a stretcher and carried away by paramedics. International Titles Videos 1x07 - The Heart Is a Lonely Hunter - Promo 1x07 - The Heart Is a Lonely Hunter - Sneak Peek 1 1x07 - The Heart Is a Lonely Hunter - Sneak Peek 2 References ---- fr:1x07 de:Das Herz ist ein einsamer Jäger pl:The Heart is a Lonely Hunter es:The Heart is a Lonely Hunter it:Il cacciatore (episodio) sr-el:Srce je usamljeni lovac nl:The Heart Is a Lonely Hunter